Igniting The Fire
by TheBlueLily
Summary: When the first born heir of the Western Lord is revealed to be a daughter and not a son, tensions begin to mount in the Western Lands between those who welcome their new Lady and Princess and those who do not. With a possible uprising looming on the horizon, an unwelcome face reappears, determined to shatter the family's happiness in any way possible- Sequel to Breaking The Ice
1. Chapter 1

**And I present to you the sequel to Breaking the Ice :D I never expected so many demands for a sequel. Okay I apologise for any gross details about the birth, its my first time writing out a scene and I am going on shows that I have seen with childbirth not to mention my friend told me a few things.**

**Okay without further ado here is chapter 1**

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I do own any characters that are not Inuyasha canon and the names for Sesshomaru's mother and father.**

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

It was a beautiful warm sunny day in the Feudal era. Many couples were taking their children for walks in the fields to get the most of the warm weather. Everyone apart from a certain Lord. Sesshomaru or the Cold Lord as some called him was pacing up and down the hall way as his mate was giving birth to his first pup. Yes Rin was his daughter but she did not share Kagome's blood which disappointed them both but that did not stop Kagome from being a mother to Rin. Thankfully Inuyasha and Kikyo were keeping Rin company with Kichiro. He growled when he heard a pained cry come from his mate. He could feel her pain through the bond they shared and it was driving him not to mention his youkai insane.

**Meanwhile inside the birthing room**

Kagome fell back onto the soft pillows behind her panting for breath as she struggled to bring her pup into the world.

"You are doing well My Lady." The midwife said with a kind smile making Kagome scoff.

"I don't feel it. This little one is going to be like its father. Stubborn." Kagome whimpered in pain as a painful contraction hit her.

"Push My Lady." She said sternly. Kagome let out an impressive growl for a human as she pushed.

"Come on!" Kagome groaned as nothing happened. "Not even here and the pup is already driving me crazy."

"I fear the pup may need a little more help My Lady." She said softly causing Kagome to whimper as she pushed again. She cried out in pain as she felt something tear but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the pup breaking through.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as the scent of his mate's blood filled the air. He could feel his control slipping away by the second with each pained cry that came from his beloved. His desire to kill was becoming stronger and stronger by the moment. He knew if his pup would not come soon, the Western Palace would have a enraged eyes widened as he heard Kagome scream in pain and the scent of blood doubled in strength.

**Back in the room**

"Right, you are coming out now." Kagome growled. "Or your father won't be getting any more pups." She groaned as she pushed harder than she did before. She was getting worried about her mate as she could feel his yoki swelling up and threatening to take over him.

"Nearly there My Lady." She said as she saw the head of the pup. "The pup has your black hair."

"And I was hoping for silver. Aw well. Right." She pushed again, this time she felt her pup leave her body. She fell back onto the pillows once again panting for breath but heard the cry of her first pup.

"Well done My Lady!" The midwife exclaimed happily as she cleaned up the crying pup. "You have a beautiful daughter." She said as she laid the pup on Kagome's chest straight away.

Tears fell from Kagome's blue eyes as she held her pup for the first time. The little pup squirmed slightly before looking for her first meal.

"Here we go." Kagome said softly as she adjusted her pup so she could feed from her. "Sesshomaru..."

"I will get him My Lady." The midwife smiled as she bowed and left the room. She walked out to see Sesshomaru pacing up and down until he felt a wave of powerful yoki and reiki mixed together.

"My mate and pup." He said looking at the midwife and she gave him a knowing smile.

"Your mate is strong. She is nursing the pup. You may enter My Lord." She said while bowing. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked into the room. His fears of not being a good father came back within seconds but it disappeared as fast as it came when he saw the most beautiful sight he ever saw.

Kagome was sitting on their bed holding their pup that was wrapped up in a perfect bundle while it fed from her. His mate looked as if she was glowing despite the messy hair and sweat that stuck to her face slightly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled softly as her mate joined her side. "She is beautiful. She looks..." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru finished for her.

"Like you." Sesshomaru smiled. Around his mate, he would only smile for her and that was something Kagome was extremely pleased about. His daughter was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She had a small head of black hair that for some reason he knew would be just as wild as her mothers. Her blue eyes were staring up at him as if he was the only thing in her whole world. She bore his crescent moon that showed she was the heir of the Western Lands but she only had one maroon stripe across her cheeks, which would also be on her arms, hips and legs.

"She is beautiful but Sesshomaru. She has hanyou ears but she does not have the aura of a hanyou." Kagome said confused. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as his mate was right. On top of his daughter's head was a beautiful set of black hanyou puppy ears like her Uncle Inuyasha.

"Emiko." He said suddenly shocking Kagome. Kagome nodded with a tearful smile as her pup finished her first meal of her life. She rubbed Emiko's back for a moment causing a small burp to form from the pup. Kagome smiled as she placed their daughter into her father's arms causing a small growl to come from the little girl. "She will certainly take after you." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Kagome pouted but suddenly became serious. "The council will not approve of a girl being the heir of the Western Lands." She said softly.

"It does not matter what they think." Sesshomaru said seriously. "They will have to accept Emiko or we will leave the Western Lands."

"Sesshomaru! You cannot be serious. Your family has been ruling these lands for centuries." Kagome scolded.

"Remember Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru teased making her blush. She forgot that Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's full blooded brother instead of his half brother.

"I just gave birth so my memory is a little foggy thank you." Kagome said then she yawned. "She may look like me but she has your stubbornness. She refused to come out."

"I can imagine." Sesshomaru smirked making Kagome blush brightly at his double meaning.

"Not around Emiko Sesshomaru." Kagome said while crossing her arms. Sesshomaru chuckled as Emiko began to whimper for her mother. He placed her back into Kagome's waiting arms as Inuyasha's scent filled his senses as well as Rin's. Inuyasha knocked on the door and smirked at his brother as he opened it slightly. Rin was bursting with excitement making Kikyo chuckle and Kichiro was making noises as he was being held by his mother.

"So..." Inuyasha began with a grin.

"Come and meet your niece." Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Female inus were very rare among the packs and this was a surprise. He and Kikyo walked over to Kagome with Kichiro. Rin climbed onto the bed while being careful as she knew her mother would still be in pain from giving birth.

"She is beautiful." Kikyo said with a smile. "What is her name?"

"Emiko." Kagome said looking at her daughter who was staring up at her with wide blue eyes.

Rin giggled as she looked at her little sister who suddenly growled happily at her. She smiled as she responded to the small growl and gently rubbed her hanyou ear. Kagome felt tears form at the beautiful sight but kept them back.

"The council..." Inuyasha began as Megumi came into the room.

"Oh my daughter, how are you doing?" She asked but she never got an answer as Sesshomaru had placed Emiko into her arms. "A granddaughter." She whispered in shock.

"Emiko." Kagome smiled widely at the happy tears that were forming in Megumi's eyes.

"The council." Megumi said after a few minutes of silence. Sesshomaru frowned deeply as he did not want the birth of his daughter to be overshadowed by a group of youkai that were too stubborn.

"They can wait until tomorrow." He said seriously and everyone nodded.

"She carries Kagome's reiki but your youkai features." Megumi said as she looked at her granddaughter. "She will be a fine heir of the Western Lands."

"If she is anything like her father she will be." Kagome smiled making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow but no-one apart from her saw the pride in his eyes at her words.

The moment of peace was ruined when a tall panther youkai walked into the room.

"Excuse me! You are not allowed to be in these rooms." Megumi growled as she handed Emiko back to her father who in turn handed her to Kagome and stood guard over his new family.

"Lady Megumi, as head of the council it is my right to see the heir of the Western Lands. Now let me see the young male." He said making Inuyasha laugh.

"You are in for a treat." Inuyasha grinned making Kikyo frown at her mate.

"You can come back tomorrow. My mate and pup are tired, this morning has worn them both out." Sesshomaru said in a clear yet dangerous tone. The panther youkai raised an eyebrow but saw the red seeping into Sesshomaru's eyes. His beast did not like him being in the room.

"Very well. I will see the heir tomorrow morning. Make sure of it Sesshomaru." He said as he left the room.

"Stupid panther youkai. I don't understand why Takeshi let them go." Megumi growled to herself but Emiko even though she was only just born picked up on the growl and started whimpering.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said making Megumi stop growling and she noticed she was upsetting her granddaughter.

"Shush it's alright." Kagome said in a soothing tone as she let some of her aura seep out in a calming motion. Emiko stopped whimpering and soon fell asleep due to Kagome's soft rocking. Sesshomaru's heart swelled with pride and love as he watched the beautiful moment. The others quietly slipped out of the room as Sesshomaru moved closer to his mate so she was practically sitting on him with their sleeping daughter. Rin yawned slightly as she snuggled inbetween her parents but made sure she was near Emiko who was sleeping happily now.

"I can't get over how beautiful she is." Kagome said looking at her daughter.

"She looks just like her mother." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. She knew he was pleased that Emiko looked like her but Kagome had hoped she would have at least had some of her father's looks not just his markings.

_'Maybe the next one will look like Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome found herself chuckling at the thought. Emiko was only a hour old and she was already thinking of the next pup. Shaking her head, Kagome felt herself falling asleep in her mate's arms. The sound of his heartbeat and soft growl was luring her towards the dream land.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as her eyes drifted close.

"And I you Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he kissed her forehead where his mark laid. During her pregnancy his crescent moon formed on her forehead showing everyone who she belonged to but also that she was the Western Lady. Looking at his pup who was safe and secure in her mother's arms as well as Rin who was secure between them, he felt complete and happy.

For now he would enjoy the time he had with his mate and pup. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**What will the council do knowing the heir is female and not male? Wait and find out  
**

**I hope you all liked that chapter**

**If you liked it please review if not don't**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Work has been crazy for the past couple of weeks and I haven't had much time to write though I have been thinking about this chapter and what to write.**

**Anyway a big thank you and hugs to**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**I don't own Inuyasha (wish I did big time) but I do own any characters that are not from the anime**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the Western Lands. Inside a beautiful silver room stood 5 figures. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood beside Megumi with Kikyo holding Kichiro securely in her arms. Beside Megumi stood Sesshomaru with Kagome who was holding a securely wrapped up Emiko. The doors opened causing everyone to stiffen up slightly.

Kagome held her breath as the same member of the council from yesterday entered the family wing. Sesshomaru was extremely proud of his mate and pup but his senses were on high alert as the panther youkai walked up to them.

"The male heir. Let me see his face." The male said making Sesshomaru growl dangerously.

"You may be head of the council Ichiro but my mate is Lady of the Western Lands and Guardian of the Shikon Tama. You will show her respect." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone causing Emiko to whimper slightly**. **Ichiro frowned as he caught the whimper but watched as Kagome settled the pup down quickly.

"Very well." Ichiro said shortly. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who nodded once. Taking that as her answer, Kagome gently unwrapped Emiko causing the young pup to shiver once before settling down in her mother's arms. "It is not a male heir."

"You think?" Inuyasha snorted making Kikyo glare at him. "What?"

"Shush." Megumi whispered to her son who smirked at her. "Boys."

"Mothers." Inuyasha teased.

"We will not stand for this! No female has ruled in over a thousand years." Ichiro hissed causing Kagome to step back with Emiko in her arms. On instinct a barrier formed around herself and her daughter causing Sesshomaru to smirk. His mate was beginning to show signs of a protective inu mother.

"You do not have a say in this. My daughter will be the next ruler. She is my heir." Sesshomaru said causing everyone apart from Ichiro to tilt their heads in submission.

"Her name." Ichiro stated coldly. Sesshomaru was about to say something when Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm. He looked at his mate but she shook her head slightly at him.

"Emiko." Kagome said as the shield remained around them.

"Be warned Sesshomaru. No hanyou or female will rule the Western Lands. Enjoy your title while you can Guardian of the Shikon." Ichiro said as he left the room.

"Love, drop the barrier." Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of silence. "He is gone."

"He still remains inside our home. I will not let him harm Emiko." Kagome was literally seeing red at this moment. Rin came into the room and was deeply confused.

"Mama, Papa? What's going on?" Rin asked as she rushed up to them. "Is Emiko ok?"

"She is fine Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. "Your mother is just experiencing some troubling feelings at the moment due to Ichiro."

"Never did like him. He smells funny." Rin crinkled her nose making everyone including Kagome laugh. Rin grinned as she got to hold her sister again. Emiko's blue eyes were still slightly cloudy but that would change within a few weeks. "She is so pretty." Rin smiled at her little sister causing her parents to smile at the beautiful sight.

**Meanwhile**

A beautiful silver haired woman was standing in the gardens with a frown on her face. Her deep gold eyes were full of angry and malice as she watched the sight before her. The smooth yet jagged purple stripe on her cheek began to take a deep tone as her eyes turned red in anger. She hissed when she saw Sesshomaru lean in and kiss Kagome. Something that he should have been doing with her! It was her that should have given him the heir he wanted so badly.

"Akari." A male voice behind her brought Akari out of her dark thoughts of killing Kagome in slow and painful ways.

"Who are you?" Akari asked as she looked at the male before her.

"Lets say I'm on the same side as you." He said making Akari raise an eyebrow.

"Hm. What exactly do you want?"

"That human dead and I know you want her dead too." He said in a cold yet bitter tone making Akari chuckle darkly.

"Now what has the human done to upset you so much?" Akari asked.

"That is for another time. Come with me or we will both be killed right now." He said as he walked away. Akari frowned but followed him after casting a look towards the scene she had been watching before.

_'You will be mine Sesshomaru. I will make sure of it.' _Akari thought as they disappeared out of sight.

**Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Kagome shivered as she placed Emiko down in the small cot beside the bed.

"What is it koi?" Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"Nothing. I thought I felt something but it must have been the night air." Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kagome climbed into bed and he kissed Emiko's head in a gentle way that took Kagome's breath away. She now understood what her father and Takeshi told her. Her fears of Sesshomaru never accepting a pup or child from her were pointless. The love he had for Emiko was more than enough to erase those fears forever. She smiled as he checked around the area once before joining her in their bed. Sesshomaru sighed in content as he held his mate securely in his arms. He inhaled her scent deeply and was brought out of his haze when he heard her mumble his name.

"Hm?" He nuzzled her neck causing Kagome to moan softly.

"Thank you." She said softly causing him to pull back slightly but enough to look into her blue eyes.

"For what mate?" He asked confused. His mother, Kagome and Rin were the only ones that he let the ice fade and could truly be himself around. He knew with how he was with Emiko that she would have him wrapped around her finger just like her mother.

"For everything. Loving me, not giving up when I was being stubborn. Giving me Emiko." She cast a look towards the small casket that held their precious daughter. "I love you so much." She said as she looked back at him. He smiled as he kissed the mark on her forehead then kissed her mating mark.

"I love you too Kagome. I will never give you up for anything." He said seriously making her giggle as she snuggled into him. He let out a small growl that to Kagome sounded like a purr but she would never say that to him. Inus hated Neko with a vile passion and she did not want to insult her mate no matter how funny she would find it. She felt her eyes getting heavy and allowed his soft growling to lure her into dream land. She knew she was safe and so was her daughter.

Sesshomaru kept his senses alert as he looked at his pup who was still sleeping in her crib happily. He smiled as he followed his mate into dream land knowing his family was safe from any harm.

Little did he know that would all change.

* * *

**Akari is back! What does she have planned and who could that male be?  
**

**Wait and find out c:**

**Okay chapter 3 is underway and will be finished in the next couple of days. I do apologize that this is shorter than the first chapter but hey how that's how the muse I have rolls ;)**

**If you liked it please review if you didn't don't.**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


End file.
